<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кого не знаю by juliasd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569873">Кого не знаю</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd'>juliasd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:06:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Шино-центрик</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кого не знаю</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/384002">There is a Person I Do Not Know</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger">hungrytiger</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Отец считает, что это возрастное. Мать говорит, что он придаёт этому слишком большое значение. Команда… да что может знать его команда?</p>
<p>Шино самому интересно, нормально ли чувствовать себя таким отстраненным? Друзья с горящими глазами берутся за всякое дело, а он... просто присутствует. Он всего лишь дом для насекомых. Тело его сродни муравейнику, да и разум не намного лучше.</p>
<p>Он продолжает вставать каждое утро. Но где-то на задворках сознания крутится странная уверенность: все это временно. Навязчивая идея, жизненный период — как ни назови — не будет длиться вечно. Он позволяет словам слиться с ритмом жужжащих в нем насекомых и отдает тело на волю мышечной памяти, уносясь разумом в неведомую даль.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>